I Am Vulcan
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: First Commander Spock is strong. He has to be, he's a Vulcan. But, not everyone can be strong all the time. (sick!Spock) [Set a few months after Into Darkness]


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF STAR TREK (2009) OR STAR TREK: INTO DARKNESS.**

**Author's Note: I love Star Trek! :D**

"Mr. Spock?" Kirk summoned the man's attention, because, despite the fact he was

standing right next to him, the Vulcan had failed to respond to his question.

"Right, I think the most logical course of action would be to circle around to the back

and station the Enterprise there before we continue to negotiate passage through the

territory." His gaze was unwavering, and anyone but Kirk would never have noticed the minor

slip-up. However, when it came to Spock, there really was only one man who could spot when

something was amiss.

Perhaps it was the way he held himself. Maybe the unfocused look in his eyes gave him

away. Even still, it could have been the ever so slight tremor in his hands, hardly visible, that

made Captain Kirk reach the conclusion of the fact that Spock was not at his best. Finally, when

they were alone, in the elevator where Spock could hope for no chance of escape, Kirk

confronted him. "So, Mr. Spock…"

"Yes, Captain?" The answer was somewhat forced.

"Are you alright? You don't seem much like yourself."

"But of course, Captain. I assure you I am at 100%." Kirk nodded, tongue in cheek.

"You sure? Bones could take a look at you, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." He urged.

"I have already informed you that I am in top physical condition, more than capable to

perform my duties, Sir."

"Of course you are." The elevator doors opened. "Well, Mr. Spock, you may resume

your work. Be sure to let me know if you need anything." With a sharp nod, Spock walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight from all the others, the First Commander leaned against

the wall, taking a deep breath. He trembled, his breathing shaky as he rubbed at the building

pain in his head. "I am a Vulcan…" He whispered. "Vulcans do not fall to such weakness." After

several moments, he composed himself, slipping on his mask of no emotion and walking to the

engineering rooms to speak with Scotty on the topic of keeping the ship's core up-to-date.

Kirk used the time to go visit Bones and discuss the situation. Leonard was mixing

chemicals to make pain medication. "Bones," The captain called.

"Kirk, do you need something?" The doctor surveyed him, looking for any sign of

infirmity.

"Not me, I'm fine. It's Spock I'm worried about."

"Mr. Spock is unwell?"

"I'm not completely sure, but it seems that way." Bones groaned.

"He won't come to me until he's flat on his back dying!"

"I know. He's not going to be easy about this. Just… keep an eye on him when I'm not

around. I'm going to try and get him to let you check him out, I'll say it's standard health check

of my staff."

"Good luck with that, Spock knows everything." Bones smirked and continued working

as Kirk left to go find his first commander.

"There is no routine checkup scheduled for today, Captain." Spock retorted when Kirk

asked him to go see Bones.

"Oh, I know, I just like to have the health of my crew monitored, you know, make sure

everyone's in working order."

"I am led to believe my assistance here would be more beneficial to the crew, Captain. I

can assure you, my health is at-"

"I know, I know, one hundred percent."

"Correct."

"Well, if you need anything Spock, let me know." Bones passed Kirk in the hallway.

"Any luck?"

"No, he's stubborn as always. I swear, if I could only-"

"Hey! Remember we're trying to help him, not choke him to death if he doesn't do what

we think is best." Kirk nodded, going back to the bridge.

"Spock! Change of schedule. You'll take the morning shift, I want the night one."

"Captain, this is unusual."

"Perhaps, but it's an order. That would make now your rest period. Go." Spock nodded

sharply.

"Yes, Captain." He left, secretly grateful that he wouldn't have to stay up all night.

Though it would be impossible to tell just by looking at him, the Vulcan could hardly stay

standing. He laid down on his bed and immediately fell asleep.

Morning came, but Spock didn't come down to switch with Kirk. He was usually early on

such occasions, but now it was five minutes past the time he should have been there. After

making sure the crew on the bridge could handle themselves for a short time without him, he

left and strode quickly towards Spock's room. To his complete surprise, he turned a corner to

have Spock crash into him, nearly falling backwards as he did so.

"Forgive me, Captain, I am late to assume my duty. I will gladly make it up by taking a

double shift, Sir." Spock said quickly, composing himself.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Spock. I was worried something was wrong, you have

always been quite diligent and timely."

"Nothing is wrong, I assure you. I was merely held up. If I may?" He gestured past him,

towards the bridge.

"Of course." Kirk stepped aside and let him pass, closely monitoring his every move. It

was easy to see now that he wasn't well, it was very apparent to Kirk that Spock was obviously

ill. He sighed, going to his room to sleep for a few hours.

In all truth, Spock was anything but fine. That morning, he had woken up, hair plastered

to his head with sweat. His head throbbed and his chest felt like it would cave in on itself. He

took in a rattily, wheezy breath. He quickly got up and began to make himself look presentable,

taking more time and effort than getting ready in the morning would usually need.

Spock stood beside Mr. Sulu, waiting for him to read off the stats. Suddenly, he reached

to the console and gripped so tightly that his knuckles were white. "Mr. Spock?" Hikaru

questioned.

"Mr. Sulu." Spock forced out the words, panic scratching the surface of his mask. "Mr.

Sulu, I think I need medical attention. Im-Immediately. I cannot breathe. I transfer the duties of

first commander to you for the time being as I am physically compromised." His legs gave out

beneath him, and Sulu sprang out of his seat to ease him to the ground.

"Go get Bones!" He yelled, and Ahora ran out of the room, and the doctor burst in

through the doors less than three minutes later. Spock was laying down, on the verge of

unconsciousness as his oxygen levels dwindled.

"Give him space!" Bones yelled, dropping to his knees beside him. He quickly pulled

out his stethoscope and held it against Spock's chest, shaking his head in concerned annoyance.

Meanwhile, Ahora burst into Kirk's room. "Kirk!" He woke with a start.

"What is it?!" He jumped out of bed, ready to handle any attack that might be coming

upon them.

"It's Spock. He-He… I don't know!" Kirk put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. Let's go." He ran down and through the doors of the bridge, seeing Spock

on the ground with Bones above him, checking his lungs. Spock had finally given into

unconsciousness. "What happened?" Kirk asked as Bones pulled away his stethoscope.

"Exactly what I was afraid of." His voice had an edge to it. "We've got to get him to the

med bay, now. I'll explain later." Without another question, he and Bones carried Spock.

The doctor inserted a tube down Spock's throat, starting Kirk. "What are you doing?!"

Leonard merely held up a hand to tell him to be quiet. Once the tube was fastened safely,

he flipped a switch on a machine connected to it. Liquid began to come out of Spock's lungs.

Bones sighed. "That idiot…" He mumbled.

"What was that?! What's wrong with him?!" Bones did not answer, just watched as the

bottle filled up with fluid, then he replaced it with a new one.

"He has pneumonia. Phlegm filled up his lungs to a point where his airways were

blocked. Had he been alone when this happened, he most likely would have died, suffocated to

death by his own body."

"Spock? Dead? No… we'd never get rid of him that easily." Kirk chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." Bones removed the tube once the liquid in his lungs had gone down to a

relatively safe level, and replaced it with an oxygen mask. "I figure he picked up a cold on the

last planet, it was a lot like Earth. He let it develop. I'm going to go make a medicine to combat

the infection." He left, leaving Kirk alone with the patient. He pulled up a chair.

"You're selfish, you know that?" He said, talking to the air. "If you'd… If you'd died… I'd

be left without my first commander. Do you know how hard this would be without you?

Without your stupid statistics and probabilities, we'd all be lost! We might not even have

permission to return to earth. We'd have to keep going. This wouldn't be fun without you,

Spock. We need you. Hell, I need you!"

The Vulcan's eyes cracked open slightly, and he smirked. "I heard that, Captain."

"Of course you did." Kirk sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear, you've

caused all  
of us a great deal of worry, Spock!"

"My apologies, Captain. I had no intent of bringing trouble to anyone else."

"Well, you did!" He shook his head. "How are you feeling now?" Spock didn't respond,

because he knew that Kirk already knew the answer. "You could've come to me, Spock. I even

came to you. All you had to do was accept my help. We care about you, do you understand

what that means?" Spock's gaze lowered.

"Yes. May I speak in complete honesty, Captain?"

"Of course."

"I was scared. I didn't want to feel it, but I did. I felt fear. Vulcans are supposed to be

stronger."

Kirk looked down at his friend. "You're not all Vulcan, Spock. You're allowed to be

human too, you know. You have to let us know when it's too much for you."

"I am strong."

"I know. But you're stubborn. You've got to take better care of yourself. That's an

order."

"Yes Captain."

"I'm glad you're still around, Spock."

"So am I." He said quietly. Bones came back and began administering the medication

through the oxygen mask Spock wore.

Almost a month later, the First Commander strode into the bridge. "I'll be taking my

position back, ."

"Of course. I transfer the duties of First Commander back to Mr. Spock. Good to have

you back, Sir." Spock nodded towards him and walked to his usual position.

All was well, and the Enterprise continued on its five-year journey throughout space,

with all of its crew members, to go where no man has gone before.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I am open to constructive criticism!**


End file.
